ADWSS - The Million Dollar Spatula
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants - The Million Dollar Spatula is an upcoming movie expecting to be released in November 25th 2015. It will be the first movie ever of the series. Summary SpongeBob is given a spatula for his birthday by his mother which he adores very much. What he and his friends does not know that this spatula is worth a fortune and everytime he walks around people throw money at him for the spatula which he does not understand. He encounters a guy who explains what goes on which SpongeBob is excited about. So he goes home to put it on display with Mr. Krabs. Soon a line forms in his house any everyone wants to see from aroud the world. Eventually 2 guys come in and captures SpongeBob so SpongeBob can give the spatula but SpongeBob refuses. so he is tied up and lowered into a vat of acid. Mr. Krabs tells Patrick about whats going on and they rush to a warehouse where he is kidnapped. Before the vat of acid lowers they fight with eventually Mr. Krabs winning. They go home to bury the spatula before someone finds it. 25 years into the future SpongeBob digs up a hole to plant some bluebells he notices a shiny object. He pulls it out and remembers the experience until Gary shouts inside for his dinner. SpongeBob walks in and the movie ends. Full Plot The plot will be released as soon as the script is started writing. Cast 1. Tom Kenny - Voice Actor (SpongeBob) 2. Bill Fagerbakke - Voice Actor (Patrick) 3. Roger Bumpass - Voice Actor (Squidward) 4. Clancy Brown - Voice Actor (Mr Krabs) 5. Mr. Lawrence - Voice Actor (Plankton) 6. Jill Taley - Voice Actor (Karen). 7. Dee Bradley Baker - Voice Actor (Bikini Bottomites) 8. Brian Doyle Murray - Voice Actor (Flying Dutchman/Other) Reception Majority of the people rated this good for what they have seen. IGN rates it a 9.5/10 saying it sounds really good can't wait. Rotten Tomatoes gives it a 75% Saying hope you make this a good film but nonetheless it's a smashing plot. Can't wait to read it. Filming Filming will begin on the 1st July and end on the 15th October 2015. The production will end on the 24th November 2015 and the movie will be released on the 25th November 2015. For the DVD look below. DVD The DVD is announced and is expected to be released on the 1st December 2015. It will feature the whole movie to play from start to finish, A scene select screen to change to different parts of the movie, posters to view and some ADWSS movie shorts. Trailer Coming soon! Music The music will be composed by IRmjii. A CD will be released with the tracks on ten days after the release of the movie. There is going to be 18 tracks. Link: Click Here! Trivia 1. The first film of the series 2. This will celebrate the inital release of Season 2 3. This was originally planned a year ago but under a different plot made by SuperFanon who has left the show. 4. The voice cast from the original show will make a return here. 5. IRmjii announced that he was going to make a movie but it took a year before everyone officially knew. 6. The movie went through various plots before this one was choosen 7. They were originally was going to use piranhas but IRmjii considered it scary for children so they used a vat of acid instead. 8. Some people complained becuase of the amount of violence so IRmjii removed some scenes without destroying the film. 9. The film was once PG-13 in Mexico but was immediately changed to PG becuase of unfair raiting. 10. The DVD was originally going to be released as soon as the film was complete but was cut back due to production time. Transcript This will be released when the movie is released. Category:Films Category:ADWSS Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Season 2 Category:Sci Brands Productions